An Absent of Touch
by Riz93
Summary: A love story. "To be human again… that dream for condemned vampires have been long forgotten but here it is, being offered by an angel..." MarcusxOC.
1. Chapter 1

I'm liking Marcus now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

Marcus found out of what Aro did to Didyme. He left the Volturi 2 years ago...

* * *

I was walking around aimlessly in the small-desolated forest of Astoria, Oregon. I was on the hunt for some animals. Yes, unbelievable. I, Marcus, once one of the lords of Volturi, have stooped down on hunting animals. Animal blood that doesn't sustain my thirst well, but enough to make it through a week; it's good to practice self-control. Yes, I have lowered myself into a Cullen, and I find it very hard to resist human blood.

How can they resist such temptation? It was the same situation as a poor and hungry dog that was not allowed to eat a steak at all. Though I did managed well by myself for 2 years now. I did, however, considered on going to the Cullens but because of what happened long ago (3-4 years?), I'm not too sure that they would be so keen to see me.

As I tread through every twig and leaf on the slightly muddy soil ground, I started reminiscing of what occurred two years ago. That night when I found out Aro had murdered his own sister, my wife, Didyme, just so he could keep me, my power. I was outraged; I wanted to kill him right then and there. I thought about killing his mate but I went against it; I will not lower myself to his level.

I will find a way to have my revenge but not that way. I know leaving the Volturi took a toll on Aro, but it didn't satisfy my vengeance. I wanted him to hurt, to make him feel what I had felt. However, as I said, I will not lower my status to his, or that would make me worse. Still, hatred burned inside me; I want to kill him—no—I want him to suffer an eternal pain like mine.

My thoughts were then interrupted when I caught a scent of the most delicious aroma. I breathe in the fragrance once more, and my mind went racing. This was a human scent, sweet floral mixed with lavender that excited the monster within me. I stopped; I hadn't realized that I practically ran to the scent.

That's odd, I usually have more self-control than that. I sniffed the air again to detect the aroma; it was near. Curiosity got the best of me as my mind struggled; yelling at me to run away before I would dare touched that human. However, the monster inside me asked me why did I even choose the path of the so-called 'vegetarian'? I didn't know but I just did.

I was close to an open clearing, close to that delicious fragrance. I remained inconspicuous, using the trees as my hiding spots. There, in the center of the clearing, was a lady of her young age. She had this beauty that I can't describe, a maiden's beauty. Her olive skin glowed without the sun, her light blue eyes glisten as she continued to stare at the sky filled with dull grayish clouds, her hair was long and black ebony, and her figure, her facial features were fairer than all humans I see. She wore a black long coat, white turtleneck sweater, jeans, and dark flat ankle boots. She was so much like an angel as she stood there, unmoving. I could easily depict angel wings growing out of her back and the clouds going away so that the sun's light would shine upon her.

The very vision before me twisted every feeling I had in me. The hatred for Aro was still there but not as potent as for what I have felt for her. What I felt right now was what I felt the same of Didyme. I was hesitant but my feet managed to move itself, bringing me out into the clearing. The beauty in my eyes let out a small gasped and she turned to me. She was surprised at first but then it switched to what looked like curiosity. Her heart was beating normally and her color stayed the same shade, and not as white as a ghost. She wasn't afraid of me. Everything that was surging within me twisted and turned in every direction as she began to smile at me warmly. Just like that, my cold heart melted. I swear I could feel it beating.

She approached me with no caution or any hesitation at all. I as well had done the same thing. Soon, we were close, about 3 feet away from each other. Her alluring scent hit me hard but I held my breath quick. I did not want to kill her. The monster inside of me growled and my throat burned like fire, but I ignored it. I kept staring at the figure right in front of me.

It was silent but the gentle wing that blew across the clearing from the west heading to the east. And then, she spoke with the most pleasant, quite, soft voice that I have ever heard. "Would you like to come with me? I know we just met but…" She trailed off. She and I were both in the same position. Neither of us knew why we were so drawn to each other. I don't know why I suddenly had these feelings for her, however I can see the bond between us. It was strong...stronger and similar to what I had before...

Without any hint of hesitation, I complied with her offer. "Yes…" I said nothing more than that and she understood of my silent stature as she gave me the kindest smile.

My future with her was brighter than ever, and nothing, not even the Volturi, would dare take away the light…

* * *

Should I continue this? It's going to get a little bit complicated because it's going be an imprint story for Leah or Embry. And no, it doesn't include Marcus, or the OC falling to her/him. You'll see. Should I continue this, or no? And yes, I'll also add in some conflict with the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

I love Marcus now

**AN (VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!)**: I decided to have no imprint story…well, actually no. I decided that there will be an imprint story but for now, it will just be "MarcusxOC" throughout the story. So yeah.

THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!

KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marcus, and/or Twilight. But I do own the OC.

* * *

**"To Be Human"**

"Welcome to my home," she said to me as she opened the door of her house and went inside. I stopped and she stopped as well. She turned back to me and gave me a smile. I could swear that my heart had stopped again, even though it already had. "Well, don't just stand there," she said. "Come on in"

I was actually very eager to come in, and so I entered her home in human pace, trying not to look too excited. The scent of the whole house slammed unto my face. It was that same scent, _her_ scent. Her luscious amorous fragrance filled my mind and the sadistic demon within me growled. It wanted her blood, her blood that sings to both it and I. What's left of the human side of me was beginning to vanish, but it struggled with my mind, yelling at me not to kill her. I didn't know what to choose. The scent was irresistible; I can't pull away. And so I decided. When I stepped through the inside her house, she turned her back to me as she closes the door. I will kill her. She doesn't know what I am, and she was stupid to invite me in.

I heard the door creak all the way until it closed. Perfect. Then when I heard her lock the door, I wasted no time. Instantly, I grabbed her and forced her up against the other side of the wall in haste. She was terrified and shocked at my actions as soon as she realized what was happening, and the fear made her blood so vigorously delicious, and that only excited me more. I grabbed her wrists and held them up firmly as I leaned over to her neck. I breathe it in and her essence invigorated my mind and the monster inside once more. I licked her delectable skin, feeling her blood rising; she tasted good…so good, and I haven't even bite her yet.

This was it; nothing was going to stop me, nothing.

Then I heard her voice, "W-wait…" Now that stopped me...

As soon as I realized my actions, I quickly pulled away from her. What was I thinking? Up until now, I start to ponder… what _am I_ doing here with a _human_? This is insane! Madness! I need to get away; she still has the chance to live. I began to turn and plotted to run fast but then something tugged my arm back. "No, please wait!" she said to me, the angel in front of me told me to wait but for what? "Please! I didn't mean to offend you!" She offended me? _What_? No… it should be the other way around. I was the one that tried to kill her and yet she…

"No, you didn't offend me," I said a little too quickly. This sudden feeling to correct her; I wanted to tell her that it was my fault. I did. "It's not your fault, it's mine… I have…_issues_…" Great. Now, my angel has thought that I was mental. Wait… since when was she mine? And why do I keep thinking of her as an angel from heaven that had fallen from the sky, and that destiny had chosen us to be together? … _Bovis stercus_! Stupid Aro and his ridiculous sloppy and ridiculous poetic lyrics.

My thoughts were interrupted abruptly when she announced to me, "I know what you are." Even though I should be considerably shocked, I wasn't when she spoke out with the most gentle, heavenly voice that matched perfectly with her lovely smile. "You don't have to hide it from me," she said softly and I stared at her. I wasn't shock, no; her beauty, her voice, her figure, and her complexion had stunned me completely that may have revived my isolated heart. Ever since Didyme's death, she took all the warmness and care inside…and when I found out what Aro had done, my heart was only filled with hatred and vengeance. But now… she was here to take all the malice from my heart and replaced it with something that I have stumbled unto before and now, I'm in it again. She was giving me her love…and I was falling for it.

Nevertheless, her words had confused me. She knew what I am? Already? "If you do know what I am then you should know that I'm dangerous…" I lowly said to her. "I shouldn't be here with you, not now, not ever" Then she did something that I have never expected. She embraced me with her frail and warm arms, and started cuddling against me. I, surprised at myself, returned the contact. I held her close to me; her scent was now the least of my worries. This feeling…it's nice to feel this way again.

Suddenly, I heard her heart thump loudly. I panicked as I quickly pulled myself away from her. Many stricken thoughts were rummaging through my head as I thought of the worst scenarios. Did I hurt her? Did I crush her? Is she having a heart attack? What did I do? But those thoughts stop when my angel was suddenly replaced by something else. I took two steps back from her. How did she…

"Are you surprised?" She smiled mischievously as she held her hands together behind her back, acting cute. The vision before me had turned into a **vampire**. She has now the usual pale white translucent skin that every vampire had, extreme beauty, dark shades under her eyes…and most of all her eye color. No, it wasn't red that's for sure…but it was yellow, bright yellow, just like the Cullen's...just like me.

"H-how…" Now I was shocked. Shocked and Stunned. She let out a small laughter that sounded like music in my ears. She sounded so happy. No! I can't be distracted right now! "Maybe we should introduce to each other first?" She suggested and I nodded. I felt stupid, why didn't I ask her name? As a matter of fact, why didn't I?

I quickly said, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, that was very rude of me. I'm Marcus…Just Marcus…" She let out a small but musical giggle before she could reply. "Well hello, _Just_ Marcus, I'm Celina…Celina Blackfire" Celina sounded so…celestial… and Blackfire? She is just so unique…

She then said, "I guess you might be wondering how I just turned form a human into a vampire just now, right?" I nodded slowly and she continued, "Well… that's my special ability… I can turn myself into **human** and a **vampire**! And of course… I can turn other vampires as well, but only vampires…" This was…this was just extraordinary. A vampire that could actually be _human_! It's unbelievable but here she is right before my eyes. If Aro knew of this…No… he will not know of this. I growled at thought of that vile fool taking away what's rightfully mine.

"I-I'll change back if that's what you want!" she said in a panicked voice. Oh…my mistake…I didn't mean to growl at _her_. "No, no, it's alright, I'm sorry, you look perfect in either form, it's just…" …did I just said that out loud to her? I didn't want to let her know that I was embarrassed of saying it and so I continued. "It's just… how do I explain this-"

"You're worried, aren't you?" she got me there. I stayed silent and she frowned. "I'm sorry, I won't use it again. I didn't know it must have been a danger to the secret of our kind-" Wait what? I quickly interrupted, "No, no…that's not what I'm worried about, Celina" Celina. I want to say it one more time but I don't want her to think of me as an idiot. There was a long silent pause between us until she spoke hesitantly, asking, "Are you… worried about… m-me?"

"Yes" I said it out loud.

She looked at me, confused. "Why?"

"Let's just say I know this person whose ambitions may as well be labeled as mental…" Why am I telling her this? I asked myself. I continued my words, ignoring the question, "But I won't let that _monster_ get to you…" I stepped a bit closer to her and pulling her into my embrace. "No one will dare try to harm you…not when you're with me" I didn't know what I was saying, but I was saying it. Inside of me, I wanted to protect her from anything…and dare I say it, I wanted to _love_ her.

It was an enigma in my mind, but to me it didn't seem to matter. And the way that she began to cuddle closer to me, she must not also care. Somehow, at first sight, we fell in love. Cliche, I know, but what else could explain this connection between us? And with my power, I saw our bond was strong…like Didyme and me. Celina was now the moon of my darkened sky, and the candle that lit my cold heart. Ridiculous poetic lines that I've stooped down, but that's just how it is when you fall in love, right?

"…Marcus…" she called out to me and I looked down at her and face her beauty. I responded, "Yes?"

She was hesitant for a bit but she finally muttered out the question "…Would you like to become human like me?" She added, "I want to share my life with you…"

I paused and thought about it. To be human again… that dream for condemned vampires have been long forgotten but here it is, being offered by an angel. I know I won't be exactly human but still…to be able to cry, to be warm, and to feel the heart. Those were one of the things that we lost when we were turned…and memories. Sure, humans forget as well but not as easily as we do. There was a saying of "remembering them in your hearts"…yes. We didn't have them but humans do. Moreover, I can be with her…she asked me to share her life with me…

She was nervous of my long silent pause and decided to speak against her offer, "It was only a suggestion, you don't have to-" I cut her off.

"No…" She was taken back a bit as I pulled her into another embrace. "I'd like to become human, the very thought of it intrigues me, and… I would very much like to be with you…" and I meant every word that I said.

It was silent for a while as I felt her head nuzzled against my chest. She breathes out, "Then…thank you… for choosing to stay with me…"

Suddenly, I felt and heard a loud and heavy thumped inside of me. I was startled a bit as my body began to transform at an alarming rate. I looked at Celina, and she too, was changing. Both of our pale bodies were returning its color, and the warmness rushed through our skin as both of our hearts strike with ponderous beats. I started to feel the _need_ to _breathe_. I was inhaling and exhaling! Not that I hadn't been breathing when I was a vampire, but it's because I _needed_ to breathe. I felt all kinds of emotions of happiness, joy, wonder, amazement…

I turned my attention back to Celina and my heart thudded again. She was back as a natural beautiful angelic human, not that she was beautiful in her vampire form, but her rosy cheeks made her 'back-from-heaven' gorgeous. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her for a long time until she pulled away from me slightly.

She giggled musically and said, "Well… your human now…"

I blinked at the words as I looked around the room and spotted a mirror. Sure enough, there was me standing, not a _vampire_… but a _human_…a _normal _human. My skin has its color and not the natural onionskin, and my eyes were now midnight blue. Celina let out another small giggle as she said, "My, don't you look handsome…"

I smiled at her comment as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yes…but nothing can beat your beauty…" Her cheeks reddened, and I believed that I made her blush.

She smiled a bit, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Are you sure you're not blind?"

I frowned at her. "You are beautiful… you do know that, right?"

"Well…uhh…yes…but…" she stuttered out, and I could feel her extremely embarrassed. I was about to say something to her but then I heard a **growl**. I quickly went on defensive mode and pulled Celina behind me, protecting her. I looked around, trying to sense if there was anything there. But then all I heard was laughter, and it came from my angel.

I was confused by her reaction. "What?" There was just a growl a second ago, an angry growl. _Something was out there_!

"Oh Marcus," she said to me. "That was your _stomach_, silly!"

And sure enough, there was growling again, and this time I felt it in my stomach that I didn't feel a while ago. I'm sure this is what humans called… hungry? I blushed in embarrassment. I must have looked like an idiot right there.

She laughed a bit more at the abashed look I was wearing. And once her laughter finally died down, she asked me, "Would you like something to eat?"

"…Yes please…" and that was all I could say at the moment.

* * *

Name: Celina Blackfire

Age: 105 years old

Personality: Caring, thoughtful, gentle, kind, sweet, and kind of shy. Worries a lot. Great self-control, and can be very serious.

Looks: Her skin described as "_olive skin glowed without the sun_", her eyes as "_light blue eyes glistening_", and her hair as "_long and black ebony_"

Power: To be able to morph into a vampire and a human. Can also change vampires into humans but cannot change original humans into vampires.

More info (on Power): 1.) If she, or any other vampires, changed into a human there would be a very loud heart beat. To those with great hearing(werewolves/vampires/half-breeds) would hear the heartbeat like a loud drum, and to human it would sound like a tap on a table. Moreover, heat and blood will surge through out the body, giving life again. 2.) In human form, If she, or any vampires, turns back into vampires there would be that loud heartbeat again that applies the same description to number 1. And the body would release all heat, and it changes back to a dead and cold corpse.

Occupation(Job): CLASSIFIED

Hobbies: CLASSIFIED

Past/History: CLASSIFIED

* * *

"_To be human again… that dream for condemned vampires have been long forgotten but here it is, being offered by an angel..._" **:) I luv this quote in this chapter, and yes its my own! I own it! ... Unless some one had already thought about it... But I own this quote!**

Please wait patiently for the next chapter! And review!


End file.
